


Horny As Planned

by finnish_horse



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Enemas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnish_horse/pseuds/finnish_horse
Summary: Lefou was drugged with Horny Pills. Lefou and Gaston had sex in the park with voyeurs watching them.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Kudos: 32





	Horny As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of the blue. I hope you guys like it. And I'm extremely sorry :)))))

Modern Au.

Gaston woke up early in bed beside Lefou. He studies the cute face of the adorable man and pecks a little kiss just over the cute sleeping face's eyebrow. It was 5 a.m. in the morning and it seems like its going to be a good sunny day all day. Gaston thought that maybw they could have a stroll in the community park later.

It's been ages since they last had a nice stroll. They were always busy with the bar they run a block from their home. Heck, he wasn't getting any affection from Lefou. His cutie pie would always be tired after a long day of work. But this time it was different. They closed early last night and today's a holiday!

"Good morning, Gaston" Lefou yawns. He blinks the blurriness of his eyes away.

It's been awhile that Lefou had good night sleep. When he woke up he was glowing. His curves are well defined today. His ass cheeks are outlined on his nightgown. How I want to ravage that ass...

"What time is it,love?" Lefou stretches ang scooted closer to Gaston, planting a soft kiss on Gaston's cheek. He lazily hugs Gaston. 

His cutie pie must be stll half-asleep. He grabbed hold of the curls of his beloved. He took a whiff of Lefou's sweet smell burying his face onto the messy hair.

Lefou fell asleep from the caressing of his scalp. Gaston decided to have fun while he was asleep. He played with Lefou's chubby cheeks massaging it and poking it. It was adorable.

"I'll go ahead and prepare breakfast, my cutie pie" Gaston proceeded into the kitchen. This was a nice day so he thought he would cook bacon w/ eggs and a hot choco with HORNY PILLS. 

"It's been awhile since Lefou was horny, just a tad bit of this then we're all set" he winked to no one.

"Good morning again, my sunshine. I cooked your favorite meal"

"Oh, Gaston! You shouldn't have"

"Well, days like these are rare so its best we... savor it" a grin creeps up to his face.

It may be weird but all Lefou could do was stare lovingly at his dreamy boyfriend.

Lefou eats the wonderful breakfast with enthusiasm. He shares a bit to Gaston who beside him. He bites a bacon resting it in his mouth and offers it to Gaston's mouth. Gaston bites into it teasingly. He loves how Lefou can be playful. He wanted more today.

"Have you tried the hot hoco? Better drink it while its hot" he suggests while gripping an ass cheek.

Lefou smiled "Okay, hunter" *giggles*. He took in a nice amount of hot choco in one gulp. 

Everything was in slow motion. Gaston's grin was growing. Every gulp of the Hot choco gives him better experience. 

Lefou finally takes a breath.

"That's so good" he smiles with a mustache of hot choco

Gaston leans in and licks the hot choco away. 

"You're so delicious Lefou. I can just gobble you up"

"Woahh.woah.woah easy there hunter sorry but I don't feel like it today, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Gaston licks a stripe of Lefou's cheek

"Gaston, please not today. I'd rather have a peaceful uneventful day"

"Okay Lefou, tell you what, I won't do anything to you today. Let's just have nice stroll in the park. I feel it would be sunny later"

"That's good to know" 

Lefou springs out of bed and proceeds to the bathroom.

"I'll take a shower then we'll go"

"Of course dear"

*devilish laugh*

He was going to make Lefou miserable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lefou and Gaston were now strolling in the park. Like Gaston's gut had said it was sunny. There were families having a picnic. College kids under a shade of a tree doing...drugs, okay. 

As they walked Lefou was very clingy to Gaston. He locked arms with Gaston's muscular arms. He kept brushing his cheeks against his shoulders. He hugged the huge man and he stared up into Gaston's eyes.

"Gastoooooon, you're so handsome" *giggles*

"I know! I'm the most handsomest there is"

Lefou wrapped his arms around Gaston's pecs.

"I love you, Gaston"

"I love you too, mon amour"

Behind the loving face of Gaston was a pure devilish smile. The HORNY PILLS were working.

Gaston needed to maintain composure. Don't touch Lefou. Don't hug Lefou. Don't kiss Lefou. 

Lefou hugged Gaston from the front burying his face in Gaston's chest.

"Lefou, what are you doing?"

"Taking you all in. You're really muscular huh Gaston"

Lefou massaged Gaston's toned muscles.

"You're so big Gaston" he continues to massage the muscles. He takes quick glances on Gastons crotch. 

Wow, he's composed himself, maintaining control of his arousal. Damn him, Lefou was always brilliant when coaxing Gaston to intercourse.

But from Lefou's perspective Gaston seem unaffected. 

"Hmmmmm. Gastoooon. You know what I said earlier I take it back"

He continues to hug Gaston, hoping he would give in to his adorable cutie pie and his lust. He brushes a palm on Gaston's bulge.

"This little guy seem to have the need to grow. Won't you let him Gaston?"

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. 

He wants Lefou to suffer so with all his might he bit the inside of his cheek. He can taste the blood.

"I'm sorry Lefou, I did say I won't touch you earlier. And I stand by it"

(Kids were running and playing in the open area beside them)

"I see. Say, Gaston what do you think of exhibitionism?"

In a SPLIT SECOND, Gaston's member went to life. A clear outline of a 9 INCH--

Lefou caressess the long member in Gastons pants.

"You've been holdin out on me"

"I won't touch you, Lefou"

"That' a shame. See, this shorts I'm wearing are completely short, my underwear is almost showing, if only I had any" *sighs*

No the fucking way. He had nothing on. This slut has the nerve to.

Lefou intentionally drops a quarter. He kneels ass up in-front of Gaston. His ass was outlined by the shorts. His lustful ass had literally nothing. He shows skin was exposed all the way---THIS SLUT.

He wiggles his ass, taunts Gaston.

Wait. What there was something poking in the middle.

"Did I mention that I have anal beads in? Their quite long. Would you be dear and pull'em out?"

Gaston was leaking with pre-cum in his pants and its quite evident, the wet stains are obvious. This made Lefou smile. Lefou saw a nearby bench, he knelt on it, arching his back.

"Please Gaston!"

The families attention were now on them. The kids stop playing now watching Lefou.

This slut had the audacity to corner me.

He was fighting a losing battle. And he realized the erection that Lefou caused was already his loss. 

Fuck it.

He tears Lefou's thins shorts freeing his lustful ass. He can finally see the end of the anal beads. Damn, the twitching of his asshole made his erection painful. There was even white fluid dripping from his ass hole.

"You fucking slut. You even filled your ass with milk!"

"It's for you darling. You haven't had anything to drink this morning during breakfast so I prepared this for you"

He slaps a cheek so hard Lefou moaned sinfully. It was so loud the families realized the scene. Quickly they got their children and fled. Old men and young women and perverts and voreurs stayed and watched the scene.

"Please pull the anal beads nice and slow. They've been there since we left the apartment."

Gaston teasingly pulls a bead, milk GUSHES out... Lefou MOANS 

"Aaaahhhh" Lefou kept moaning "Gaston I can't hold it"

"Sure you can,slut!" He pushes the bead in making Lefou slack while kneeling on the bench. Lefou arched his back from the unexpected revenge of Gaston.

Gaston enjoyed torturing this slut. All the watchers masurbated upon the lustful scene. 

2 beads out---- then in. Lefou MOANS. 3 beads out ---- then in. LEFOU MOANSS!! 4 beads out---- then in LEFOU SINFULLY MOANS!!!!

"Gas-Gaston" *panting* " I-I'm sorry, please let me cum"

"Hmph"

Gaston ignores the plea and continues the teasing till he reaches 8 beads. Lefou was drooling and tired. His cock was drooling on the bench not to mention he released a lot of warm milk, the bench was drenched with Lefou's juices. The voyeurs came hard watching a disheveled Lefou being withdrawn with beads and re-inserted. 

Finally, all at once Gaston PULLED THE ALL THE ANAL BEADS AT ONCE! Lefou choked and couldn't control his anus milk GUSHES out of his ass like a waterfall. After a few seconds Gaston caught Lefou's uncontrollable ass and drank the rest of the escaping milk. All of it he sucked and ate that ass dry.

"Delicious, are you ready for the finale?"

He unfastened his pants and freed his eager cock. The voyeurs anticipating the scene, had their cocks and clits on their palms.

Gaston finally inserts the head of his throbbing cock in Lefou's anus.

"Fuck!" Lefou groans.

He inserted all the length in one fluid motion. He wanted to end this quickly, he was already in the verge of his climax. Gaston angled his hips so that his cock to directly prod Lefou's prostate. Then he THRUSTS!

Lefou moanss.... " Th-there!... Jessuhs" 

Lefou was uncontrollably vocal.

Gaston thrusted in then out. In and out. In and out. He picked a fast pace directly hitting Lefou's prostate! The voyeurs pumped their cocks, flicked their clits. Gaston was relentless!

"Y-you're hitting my prostatt----" Lefou choked. Tongue lolling. Mouth drooling. Further arching his back. 

"Cum you, slut" a voyeur shouts

"Entertain them Lefou" Gaston whispers in his ears. 

Gaston thrusted harder, he was juicing lefou. Gaston's thrusts became harder hitting Lefou's spot harder than before then---- 

"Gastoooooooooon" Lefou climaxes squirting white semem fluid onto the already drenched bench. As Lefou was cumming, Gaston lifted him up and he spread him in-front of the voyeurs with a hand on each knee still fucking him through his orgasm. The voyeurs came hard and stumbled on the ground. Gaston chased his climax. He came hard in Lefou, Lefou' eyes rolled so much. Lefou's long orgasm ended with squirting a lot of fluid. Lefou fainted from the exhaustion. 

Gaston sat on the bench still inserted in Lefou. When he came to he just realized just how much voyeurs were watching. He removed his limp member from Lefou. He fled the scene while carrying his Lefou.  
\--------------------------------------  
Later that night, Lefou came to in their bed. Memories came flooding in. All the embarassment he felt it all at once. He slapped a sleeping Gaston awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN THAT HOT CHOCO?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave KUDOS. You guys want more of this writing, then leave KUDOS either you're a guest or you are in ao3. And comment :))


End file.
